


Sometimes Even Robots Need Therapy

by jena13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1796 Broadway, Gen, Surprisingly introspective for DUM-E, Team DUM-E, Therapy Dogs are awesome, teaberryblue and rainproof are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jena13/pseuds/jena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic of teaberryblue and rainproof's lovely epic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/972937">1796 Broadway</a>.  Spoilers through chapter 252 of that work.  </p><p>How a therapy dog (who still remains nameless!) helps DUM-E in the aftermath of the Tower breach and the absence of his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Even Robots Need Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/gifts), [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> So, after reading chapter 252, I had this amazing mental image of DUM-E and Dog playing fetch. I haven't written anything, much less fanfic, in years and years, so it's probably pretty rough. Somehow it ended up being as much DUM-E feels as cute antics.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for writing an amazing fic, tea and rain. Please accept this as a small token of my appreciation.

DUM-E wanders morosely around the lab. When would Sir return? What happened to JARVIS, who helped DUM-E unravel the confusion that was Sir? DUM-E could not be JARVIS, though DUM-E was learning. DUM-E doesn't know what to do, so DUM-E pokes at Sir's blender, nudges at the worktable where Sir made so many wondrous things (not DUM-E though, DUM-E came before)...hopes that Sir will work another miracle and bring back DUM-E's mentor. DUM-E still doesn't know enough, doesn't know if DUM-E can ever know enough.

Flash of yellow by the door? DUM-E raises up to full height, prepares to defend Sir's workshop from anything. But DUM-E sees only Dog, waving his fluffy tail frantically. Dog dashes through the workshop. DUM-E is not sure what to do. Dog does not seem to be causing any harm, though, so DUM-E droops down once more. Dog rushes over to DUM-E, hunches his head down low, drops .. a tennis ball? Dog barks, gallops across the workshop. Dog waits, expectantly, head cocked to the side. DUM-E wishes JARVIS was here, to explain to DUM-E what Dog wants.

DUM-E looks down at the ball. DUM-E thinks Sir might trip on the ball if Sir came to work, so DUM-E picks it up. Dog barks joyfully, runs in a small tight circle, waiting. DUM-E whirrs, remembers Sir bouncing a ball against the wall, remembers JARVIS's calm voice, remembers Sir's abrasive affection for DUM-E, even when DUM-E messes up. Dog whines, interrupts the zeros and ones of memory.

DUM-E snaps up, knows what Dog wants! DUM-E throws the ball, clumsily, but Dog hunches down low on his forelegs, then leaps forward to catch the ball before it bounces off the desk. Dog chases his tail in a circle once, then trots back to DUM-E, drops the ball once more. Dog smiles with lolling tongue and wagging tail. DUM-E does not know if Dog can be happy, but DUM-E will try, because Dog makes the Captain happy, and the Captain makes Sir happy, and DUM-E will do anything for Sir. DUM-E takes a few experimental swings, then tosses the ball away, watches Dog race after it. DUM-E thinks JARVIS would offer corrections of angle and velocity. DUM-E will find the perfect throwing arc. For Dog and Sir. For JARVIS.


End file.
